Dispensers for dispensing droplets are generally classified into a syringe driven-type dispenser, a solenoid valve-type dispenser, and an inkjet nozzle-type dispenser using a piezoelectric material or thermal deformation.
The syringe driven-type dispenser may dispense a droplet amount of 1 nl at a time. However, it is difficult to perform non-contact dispensing with this type of dispenser. Therefore, when the syringe driven-type dispenser is used for mixing droplets, it may be easily contaminated. Further, since a minimum dispensing amount of the syringe driven-type dispenser is greater than minimum dispensing amounts of the other types of dispensers, the syringe driven-type dispenser is limited in its applications.
In contrast, the solenoid valve-type dispenser is configured to be capable of performing non-contact dispensing. However, the solenoid valve-type dispenser has a minimum dispensing amount that is several nl greater than that of the inkjet nozzle-type dispenser.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.